Sean slater back for good
by Fez98x
Summary: well basically i love sean hes my favourite character and with the news he may actually consider returning i felt like writing a little story, not going to lie this is a sean and roxy story, they wont be together for quite a few chapters as stacey and sean still need a new house in walford before any of that... oh yes and did i mention stacey and lily are with him ryan may turn up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a fanfic of the return of one of my favourite characters and couples( i know it not happening on the show atm but lets just hope it does).**  
**This is about Sean Slater and Roxy Mitchell and how i think their story should continue...  
**

**Seans P.O.V**

It feels so strange to be going back there, Walford, a place which changed me so much, to begin with it made me into a better person i finally had my life together a job, a gorgeous wife and Amy our daughter... her daughter, her and jacks daughter. I know it's not gonna help with people's opinion of my sanity if i were to say any of this but i still do think of her as my daughter and of roxy as my wife but that's no longer true and apparently shes truly moved on, she was set to marry our kats ex last month so i guess that's her life now im done ruining her life, i want her and Amy to be happy even if it's not with me so despite my going back to Walford i havent told her or anyone for that fact neither has Stacey.

Stace is the reason were going back her and lily have lived with me in Spain, after what happened on the ice i thought it best to get out of england for a while which evidently turned into roughly 5 years, but Stacey and me were in a car accident not long ago there were no great was nobody fault but it seemed best to come back to Walford, to our family, to our home so that's just what were doing.

It really reminds me that she's still my baby sister even if she's got her own baby now, i can see them both in my rear view mirror as drive us back to Walford, both of them sleeping so peacefully, so content, i know people will want Stacey sent down for what happened to Archie and so does she but like said she my baby sister and if anyone thinks there gonna lay a finger on her, even the police they definitely have another thing coming.

**I know this is a short one,really short actually lol but please review, comment if you think i should continue and don't be afraid to send me any suggestions or requests of how you think the story should continue and any improvements that can be made.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I've decided to continue with this story despite what some people have said to me and for future notice id appreciate it if you just don't read if you don't like it, I'm just giving this story a go .This is going to be a Roxy and sean story and the rating stays at T for now just in case.**

As i drove past some extremely familiar road signs, i turned to my now awake sister who was currently attempting to keep my 4-year-old niece occupied, she caught something just before we left spain lucky enough she was well enough to travel but shed ran out of medicine and decided that screaming her lungs out was the best idea.  
"stace if she needs a doctor ill drive us to the hospital!if not can you PLEASE SHUT HER UP!" my yelling only made her worse unfortunately, i was dreading coming back as it is never mind not sleeping for almost 2 days due to lily screeching.  
"Sean, look what you've gone and done now, she doesn't need a doctor she needs to go back to Walford and see her family then get some sleep!"  
"i know the feeling! you try not sleeping for 2 days then driving with a screaming child in your ear stace!comming back here was your stupid idea in the first place so,please will you just do something!anything!to calm her down!"  
"sorry.."she replied in a calming tone,"i didn't even ask you how you wer-lily shhhhhhh now uncle seans tired, good girl- i didn't even ask how you were coping with all of this, i guess i did kind of spring it on you, but you can't blame me you chose to come with us you could have just stayed in spain"  
"i was sick of that place anyway needed a change of scenery" told her then i took a deep breath and rubbed the back of my neck"besides... it's not like id just leave you, i mean what if uncle Charlie decides he don't want the trouble and wont let you stay, what would you do then hmm? you're a single mother on the run with no job or money, how would you survive, because let's be honest it wouldn't be the first time Charlie wanted us gone,even with me here he may turn his back, more likely too if im here actually"i told Stacey its hard to see past he being my baby sister some times, my responsibility, she needs me more now than ever and i need her aswell i think, more than i care to admit.  
"he don't hate you sean, you just push him so far, you're right about one thin though he wont let you stay unless you prove to him you've changed, it you do it aint gonna be too hard for me to help you win him around,.. omg sean look I didn't even realise where we were-" she stated as she took in the sight through the windows, i hadn't realised either i was just focused on driving.  
"were back!" i finished her sentence a weird feeling of joy,fear on hope seamed to wash through me as i parked outside the oh so familiar house.

**So thats it for now please feel free to make suggestions, not negative comments tho please unless its a suggestion. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo sorry for taking this long to update going to get more chapters up for all stories in this next week i promise :) xxxx**

We sat in the car for a few more minutes trying to steady are nerves before getting out of the car,i couldn't tell who was more nervous, me or Stacey. But as always i knew if she was scared in the slightest i had to protect her and now, being back in Walford, i think this is the best thing for her... i just hoped we were welcomed back in to the house, which was once our home and hopefully still was.

"right." i said breaking the lengthened silence that had filled the car, even lily was quiet."come on, im getting cramp sitting in this car stace."i spoke, her only reply was that signature smirk she wore, as i climbed out my car door i streched my legs and arms out before going around and opening staceys for her as she stepped out, carrying a tired lily in her arms.

We stood side by side for a few moments taking in the familiar scenery, then i looked down at her giving her a reassuring glance before turning and walking to the door locking the car as i did. I knocked on the door and awaited a response...

The door opened "thought i heard the do-" her speech suddenly coming to a stop as she eyed the 3 of us stood on her door step, i decided to take the lead as both she and Stacey seems as though they were about to cry.

"MUM..." i started but was cut off as she engulfed us into a giant hug and burst in to tears before shouting back to the other occupants of the slater household.

"There back! My babies are back, KAT, CHARLIE come see who's her, your never going to believe it!" she shouted as the aforementioned family members appeared from the living room.

"Oh my god-" kat started before swallowing Stacey up into a giant hug, caressing lily face before stepping back to talk to me."sean right? havent seen you since you were tiny!...Oh im Kat by the way" he stated

" i know who you are stace's had the picture album out so many times it'd be hard not to remember you" mum then pulled up toward the living room where kat and Stacey sat on the sofa and talked as lily laid against Stacey, fighting to stay awake. Mum turned to me as i watched my sister smile a roper smile for the first time in a while.

"ohhh Sean, i thought the worst had happened to you, you could have called to say you were okay, you're my only son and you let me think you could had been kil-" i cut her off my pulling her into a hug and tightly wrapping my arms around her laughing and how she still rambles on.

"Missed you too mum, sorry okay i wasnt in a good place and by the time i was i didn't want to get you upset again" i told her in a low voice. I never exactly had the best relationship with her but i had in fact missed her crazy course this just set of her tears one again as she hugged me back before pulling back to look at me.

"god your even taller than last time i swear! you hungry? how about some food, ... i know i can make your favourite!" she said before turning to everyone else in the room and informing them"everyone to celebrate the return of my beautiful children and grand child im going to make my famous SAUSAGE SURPRISE" she informed them smiling wildly to which we all returned." i just need to go to the shop and get a few thing-"

"you know what mum tell me what you need and ill go, give me the chance to stretch my legs after the car ride" i told her, which was mainly true i just missed out the fact of the overwhelming feeling i was getting, i know i missed her but she was still a lot to take in.

"okay here's everything you need and some money to pay for it all, and why dont you get lily something nice"she said scribbling down onto an old envelope and opening her purse giving me some money.

"great, wont be long" i said to everyone receiving a questioning glance from Stacey i put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned to leave.

I just walked into the shop and rounded the small corner to where the things were kept for making trifle which was also on mums list, when i crashed into someone as they fell of balance i managed to hold them upright pulling them against my chest before looking down at the angry figure at the exact moments she looked up at me we both froze.

"Roxy..."

**Thats all for now but i promise more chapters soon xx**


End file.
